


GONE FISHING

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77





	GONE FISHING

It was peaceful around Kurt’s build site. The only sounds coming from the slight rustling of leaves from the tree he was sitting under and the whoosh of wind blowing through the tall grass on the edges of the pond. The sky was clear with the sun high in the sky, beating down. It had grown so hot in the past hour Kurt had been out here, he had been forced to forgo his signature coat and suit jacket and roll up the sleeves of his button-down.

He slowly moved to grab his fishing poll that was resting on his left. He reeled in the line, the sudden noise of the line being drawn in scaring a passing bird. The hook popped out of the water, bouncing up and down in mid-air before settling. He cleaned the hook of pond scum and recast his line.

He was about to close his eyes and rest for another hour when he herd footsteps approaching behind him.

“I thought you said you were flattening out this entire area.”

Kurt looked up from the lake to the person standing above him to his right. He wasn’t surprised to see the zombie pigman towering above where he sitting. Already he had gotten a couple of visitors to see the beginnings of his enormous project. It was only a matter of time, he had figured, until the King of Ridiculous Builds paid him a visit.

“I… am,” Kurt said, gesturing with his arm to the large area he had already cleared out.

“But how come there’s this random tree where you already cleared everything?” Zisteau asked, knocking on the truck.

“Well I wanted to get all the fish out of the lake before I need to fill it. And I started fish, but it started to get hot, so I bone-mealed a sapling a couple of times and,” Kurt waved his hand around, “Voila!”

Zisteau blinked, “So… you grew an entire tree because you were getting hot?”

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

Zisteau smirked, "That takes a special type of lazy to grow their own shade instead of, I don;t know, moving somewhere cooler or changing into some more comfortable clothes.

The other man shrugged, "I was too comfortable and,” Kurt tugged on his white button-down, “it’s not like I could take off any more clothes.”

"Excuses."

Kurt laughed a bit, then after a second's thought, shuffled over so there was a bit more room under the tree and patted down the grass. “Do you wanna sit? I probably got more string in the chest over there.” He pointed behind him.

Zisteau thought for a minute, shrugged, then plopped himself down next to Kurt. They sat in silence for a minute, watching the small ripples travel across the pond and the wind blow the plants along the side to and fro.

“So,” Zisteau asked, breaking the silence, “what are you building?”

Kurt grinned before going into a tirade of what exactly Fermi lab was and what the area underneath was going to be.

And Zisteau listened to every word.

 

 

Hours later, the sun that had previously been blazing high in the sky was now low, creating long shadows against the flat area. Avidya walked to the area Kurt had claimed to build… whatever it was. It had been too painful to watch Kurt chip away at the landscape with iron tools so he had compiled all the blocks for a beacon and several enchanted diamond picks and shovels and set off. It was dusk by the time he reached his destination. The sky was a brilliant palette of blues, pinks, oranges, and yellows as the sun set directly in the middle of the area.

“No wonder he decided to build here,” he thought.

He looked around the area, making sure he was alone. When he was sure no one was moving up by the chests, he quickly places his own chest and began to fill it with supplies along with the note he had pre-written. While he was arranging the iron blocks around the note, something moved to his right out of the corner of his eye, making him hastily drop the blocks into the chest and crouch. When he saw no other movement, he closed the chest and went to investigate.

The source of the noise had come from the flat part of the area where there was a small lake and a lone tree. He pulled out his sword, expecting it to be a skeleton or zombie hiding in the shade until the sun fully set. His grip on it considerably weakened when he saw what was behind the tree.

Kurt and Zisteau were leaning on each other’s shoulder, sleeping soundly. Their faces were tilted toward each other, very close to touching and Zisteau’s hand was resting on Kurt’s leg. A fishing rod lad on its side, abandoned.

Avidya smiled, backing away slowly, leaving the two to sleep quietly together. He walked back to the chests and quickly finished placing his gift. As he left to his base, he made a quick detour to Bdubs’ house to settle a bet.

Because what he just saw totally counted as “Kurt and Zisteau finally getting their crap together and sleeping together” … right?


End file.
